


The Penguin Knitting Book

by mydogwatson



Series: Postcard Tales II [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson knits the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penguin Knitting Book

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you think you've had the hardest title to work with, along comes another one. Although the idea of a penguin knitting book did provide a few chuckles…
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying these! Thanks for the comments and kudos.

Martha Hudson spent far too much time in the yarn shop with Edna Turner as they both fussed over colours and textures. Her neighbour was looking for the perfect yellow---not too lemony, more daffodil---with which to make a cot blanket for the new baby her married ones were adopting. Frankly, it was a bit annoying the way she kept going on and on about it. And the baby hadn’t even been born yet. Martha was already dreading the days after it was.

She wandered over to the blues and began to look at the offerings.

“Oh, are you going to knit something?” Edna asked her.

In that moment, Martha was decided. “Yes,” she said firmly. “I have a new tenant moving into B. A wonderful young man who helped me once some years ago.” She knew that Edna, irritating as she was, understood that some parts of her friend’s life were not to be discussed. “He is moving in soon and I thought I’d make a little gift to welcome him. A new scarf.” 

She knew, of course, that Sherlock already owned several scarves because he never went out without one, save on the warmest of days. But she rather thought that he could do with one made especially for him, with a little love knitted in. Because, difficult as Sherlock was on occasion, she was very fond of him.

Edna, of course, immediately wanted to know all the details. What was he like? What did he do? Was there a girlfriend? Or---she looked around the shop and lowered her voice a little---a boyfriend? Was he good-looking?

Martha was still searching through the blues, looking for a nice soft yarn. She wanted the scarf to be something comforting that he could use as one more layer of armour against not just the brisk English wind, but against the world in general.

As she fingered one especially soft yarn, in a lovely azure shade, Martha talked a bit about Sherlock. “He is a very nice boy, really, although a lot of the time no one would know it. A sharp tongue and an even sharper mind. He works with the police. When they’re stuck on a case, Sherlock just comes in and sorts everything out.”

Edna looked skeptical, but didn’t say anything.

“He is very good looking, not in a movie star sort of way, but in his own Sherlockian way. Tall, pale, with a head full of dark curls. And the most beautiful eyes. Green and silver and, oh, so clever.”

Yes, she decided, the azure merino would be perfect.

She became aware that Edna was still looking at her. “Oh, no girlfriend. Or boyfriend.” She shook her head. “I do worry. He is so alone all the time.”

Edna finally picked the yellow that she wanted and they headed for the counter to pay.

Martha hoped that Sherlock would like the scarf. The boy needed taking care of, that much was clear, although he would deny it with his last breath. She sighed and tried to decide what she wanted for her lunch.

*

For Xmas, Martha had decided that she would knit John Watson a warm pair of mittens. They wouldn’t do for when he was using the gun that no one was supposed to know about, but would suit him perfectly at other times. Like when Sherlock kept the poor boy standing around in the cold waiting for one criminal or another to make an appearance. 

Martha really wanted to show John that he was appreciated. She was so grateful that he had come along and befriended Sherlock. That boy had been so lonely without even knowing it, but having John not only living in the flat, but also running around with him on those crazy adventures had brightened him no end. 

She delighted so often in hearing them come in late at night, charging up the stairs and laughing over whatever madness they’d been up to. Even when Sherlock fell into one of his moods, John was not put off. He just made tea and ignored all the pouting or shouting. Except, of course, on those occasions when he shouted back, which was just what Sherlock needed. Someone to stand up to him and still be fond of him.

Yes, she was sure that John would like the mittens and so would Sherlock, who so clearly [at least to her] believed that John should be taken care of. Tomorrow she would go buy the yarn. Something in a warm brown, she thought, to match John’s eyes. He might not notice, but Sherlock would.

*

This was going to be the biggest knitting project that Martha had ever attempted, namely a comforter large enough for them both to cuddle under, either in bed or on the sofa. They were cuddlers, those boys, although no doubt Sherlock, at least, would be horrified to hear himself described that way.

She spent far too long in the shop, with Edna offering unhelpful advice on colours. Martha knew just what she was looking for, a deep aubergine and a heathery oatmeal shade. Together they would be perfect, she thought. In the end, she was glad that Edna was along to help carry the yarn.

It was going to be a bit of a push, getting it done before the wedding, of course, but it would be worth it on the day. And it would certainly be better than the pickle dish she’d given John at his first wedding to that woman who was never talked about.

Martha was already determined that somehow she would manage to sneak a photo of her two boys under the comforter. She took a soother, turned on her favourite chat show, and sat down with yarn and needles and a nice cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Title From: The Penguin Knitting Book by James Norbury


End file.
